


Inui's Special Golden Power Remix Prince of Tennis

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui's shows Kaidoh some training footage. A parody, of sorts, of a scene in Spaceballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inui's Special Golden Power Remix Prince of Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Kaidoh joined Inui in the Seigaku locker room after practice one day. Everyone else had gone home, but Kaidoh had stayed to work on his Boomerang Snake and Inui to review tapes.

When Kaidoh came in, Inui paused the tape he was watching and turned to his kouhai. "Greetings, Kaidoh. Do you recognize this?"

Kaidoh watched the screen as Inui played the tape and gasped a bit. This was the match against Momo where that kid thought he was Ryoma! "How do you have that on tape, Inui-senpai?"

Inui smiled and looked up slightly so the light would glance menacingly across his glasses. "This is my Special Golden Power Remix Prince of Tennis tape. It has everything."

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow and let his hands grasp the ends of the green towel he had draped around his neck. Inui fast-forwarded the video and played it again to show when Kaidoh had agreed to be his partner. Another fast-forward and there was the team visiting Tezuka in Germany. Inui fast-forwarded and hit play again and as Kaidoh saw the image, he turned around. "Do you have a camera in here, Inui-senpai?"

Inui grinned. "No."

"Then how are you..."

"This is now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"NOW now?"

"Yes."

"Only now?"

"Yes, now."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow."

Inui fast-forwarded again and hit play. Kaidoh's eyes went wide. "But, that's never..."

"It shows everything, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh blushed. "But I can't do that!"

Inui's glasses gleamed again. "Have I mentioned that your flexibility training begins next week, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh's blush had spread across his entire face. "Yes, senpai. Whatever you say."


End file.
